Game Time
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: My take on how the Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls could have met. They get to know each other through games - modified versions, of course. Honestly, I wished the girls could have had a better chance at showing them up - here, they do.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: First only Gallagher Girls fanfic – sooooo excited!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the Gallagher Girls series._**

Chapter the First

{Goode, Zachary}

I was up way before the sun this morning. But I don't know why, maybe I was expecting something. Jonas, Nick, and Grant, my roommates, were the only thing that kept me from sitting in the window devising plans on how to escape my 'family business'.

After breakfast, which tasted like dust for some reason, Grant and I headed to the Covert Operations classroom. The door to the room was locked and a note was on it. It said:  
Meet out front at 8:37 exactly. DBL!

So, I got out of the Tombs and went to the front of my school and was soon joined by the entire soft more class (including the R&D people), and the junior and senior classes. Only one adult was standing on our school's front lawn. I wondered why Dr. Steve, our headmaster, was here.

Dr. Steve was rambling on about being covert. We had all learned this stuff by heart. Silently, I begged for him to cut to the chase. As if he'd heard me, he decided to do just that.

"You have all heard of the excellent Gallagher Academy?" he asked. He continued after we all nodded. "Well, boys, I presume that you have heard of a specific, excellent trainee?"

We sucked in the air audibly. He was talking about The Chameleon. She was the main Gallagher Girl we had heard about. We were being warned to watch out for people like her - pavement artists. What made it worse was that no one would tell us her name.

"Your teachers and I have decided that you are going to finally meet the girls of Gallagher Academy. Gallagher's headmistress agrees. Today, you will meet the excellent girls in a few friendly games." He held out a very, very large bag to us. "Get into your characters, boys. The tournament begins now."

 ** _A/N: Sorry that it's so short. That's all that I could cram into one chapter just to start the story out. Hope ya like!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series._** ** _L_**

Chapter the Second

{Goode, Zachary}

In the bag, were a bunch of smaller, pull tie bags. Each had a name on it in easy removable tape. Inside were a bunch of papers. The first nine were identities that we were advised to use and the last was an instruction paper.

Instructions:

Game I: Team Tag

1) Follow all of the Gallagher girls for five minutes each

2) Avoid being followed by a Gallagher girl

3) Describe who you think is a Gallagher girl for that to be counted as following her

4) Boys vs. girls

5) After game, receive instructions from Covert Operations teacher (will have on a white or blue suit, sunglasses, and be outside the food court)

6) Points will be tallied, only one goes to the winner(s) this round – Blackthorne boy(s) or Gallagher girl(s)

7) Good luck

Simple enough. No one would be able to follow me, I was the Shadow. I had one goal; to beat the Chameleon, whoever she was.

Everyone around me was whispering or something waiting for Dr. Steve to tell us what to do next. He gestured to the sky. Helicopters were descending to the ground. "Get on, boys. An excellent day is beginning. Don't forget your blindfolds!"

And so we got onto a helicopter, with blindfolds, going who knows where.

{Morgan, Cameron}

52 minutes. That's how long it took the helicopter to get to wherever we were going. Mr. Solomon had blindfolded us and put us into the helicopter. Well, one of many helicopters, actually.

"Girls," Mr. Solomon's voice crackled over the comms unit in our ears, "when we get off the helicopters, we will all catch a bus to our real destination. However, before we do that, each of you will receive a bag with your name on it. Open it on the bus. Today, girls, you're going to meet the students of Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Good luck."

We were so excited as we got off the helicopters. A school for boys just like ours?! Bex now owes Tina twenty bucks. That is why I don't bet on things, people will only get pissed off. Tina would get the money and then probably some kind of 'punishment' from Bex.

"Cammie, we found your bag!" Liz called over to me.

I went over to her, Bex, and Macey. Macey handed me my bag. Apparently, I was the last girl to receive my bag. The seniors were loaded into their bus first, then the juniors, and then us. I was the last one on the sophomore bus and the last one to open my bag.

Inside was a list of legends, some different out fits and other stuff to help with disguises, and a paper with instructions on it.

Instructions:

Game I: Team Tag

1) Follow any or all of the Blackthorne boys for five minutes

2) Describe them through your comms unit for that to be counted as following

3) Will be notified if taken out of game

4) Avoid being followed by a Blackthorne boy

5) Girls vs. Boys

6) When you are out of game or game ends, go to the Cove Ops teacher outside of the food court to receive orders for the next game (wearing blue or white suit, sunglasses, and red shoes)

7) Points will be tallied in this competition, one point per person only this game; will go to winner – Gallagher girls or Blackthorne boys that are left each get one

8) Good Luck

A smile crept over my face and I looked up to see everyone else also smiling, except it was directed at me. We would win this round and we knew it – no one gets passed the Chameleon.

"Well, no matter how many of us get out, Cam's going to win this for us!" Eva Alvarez declared.

I smirked and nodded. "Of course," I said, "what kind of chameleon would I be if I was taken out?" I snorted. The girls laughed at my attempt to be snobby and stuck-up.

Then, Mr. Solomon's voice crackled through the comms units, "Ladies, we are almost to our destination, I hope you're ready! Gentlemen, you'd better be ready as well."

An audible silence hung in the air. "Well, I say we go see who those Blackthorne boys think they are and teach them some manners, who's with me?" Bex finally broke the silence.

Everyone laughed and screamed their agreement. I figured that Mr. Solomon had a one way comms unit. I think that sometimes, he teaches at Blackthorne. Oh, a one way comms unit is a unit where one person talks and two parties hear him, but when one other party talks, only the original person hears them. They were amazing and, obviously, created by Gallagher girls.

I smiled as we all trampled off the bus. Today was looking to be a perfect day.

 ** _A/N: What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in the reviews. This was still a little short, but twice as long as the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_** ** _J_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, Gallagher Girls is not mine to claim. I do own the plot though!_**

 ** _Shout outs - Thank you so much for the kind words of encouragement! I'll only mention people who actually had an account name because, Guest could be multiple people!_**

 ** _Gallaghergirl614_**

 ** _Sunniva Steiner_**

 ** _Bitofabritishgeek_**

 ** _OhNobody_**

 ** _Those are your shout outs! Enjoy the Chap._**

Chapter the Third

{Goode, Zachary}

In total, there were thirty-six students from Blackthorne. I suspected the same went for Gallagher. A smile somehow found its way onto my face when Mr. Solomon announced that there were ten Blackthorne boys and six Gallagher girls left.

"Pilot, you have been compromised."

Great, Grant was out of the running and now that only left me and a few seniors and juniors left, I was the last sophomore.

"Quarterback, you have been compromised." Liam Dunhouser glared when he heard that.

My eyes scanned around the mall. I could see Liam and so his tail had to be close by.

"Runaway, you have been compromised. Bookworm, you have been compromised."

Gallagher – five; Blackthorne – seven. I smirked. These girls were good! My head snapped up suddenly. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I don't know where they came from. Evasive maneuvers ran through my head as I started to walk away.

"Paparazzi, you have been compromised. Chica, you have been compromised. Peacock, you have been compromised. Duchess, you have been compromised. Spock, you have been compromised. Lightning, you have been compromised."

Mr. Solomon sounded bored. I calculated the score in my head and smiled to myself. Gallagher – one; Blackthorne – five. I entered an elevator and hit the button for the third floor. A hand went in between the doors a little after they were halfway closed. A girl with bright, blonde hair ran into the elevator.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm late for meeting my mother and I can't run up two flights of stairs on the other side of the building in five minutes!"

I smiled; her rambling was sort of cute. A few other people got into the elevator and the girl looked a little annoyed. I recognized a few Blackthorne boys (only two), but didn't show it.

"Cobra, you have been compromised. Goody-Two Shoes, you have been compromised."

Dang! The last Gallagher girl was good! I stopped breathing. Cobra and Goody-Two Shoes were the two in the elevator with me. The last Gallagher girl was in the elevator. When the elevator stopped on the first floor, I rushed out with a few of the other passengers.

"Orion, you have been compromised. Boys, you need to get better at blending in!"

I breathed sharply. Two boys and one girl left. We could do this, hopefully!

"Genius, you have been compromised. Only one of each school is left. Good luck."

My spy mode kicked in and I searched for anyone who looked like they could be tailing me. No one looked suspicious to me. That would be good, if I hadn't felt the pair of eyes on my back. I tried to follow there source and saw a girl with short, black hair heading toward me.

Veering to the left, I walked away quickly. She didn't even seem phased and I saw her walk up to the line for one of the 'restaurants'. A few minutes passed and she still waited. I wandered around aimlessly and watched her. Her gaze flickered around the room a few times and I could swear that she was looking at me for a bit.

"Shadow, you have been compromised. Game over. Make your way to the end game point and receive your instructions, then return to rendezvous point. Good game."

I saw a girl with choppy, red hair run out in front of me, pulling the black haired girl from earlier with her. Sighing, I received my instructions from Mr. Solomon. "Better luck next time," he told me.

I huffed and ran over to the bus that we had ridden after getting off the helicopter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may now open your envelopes!"

{Morgan, Cameron}

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may now open your envelopes!"

I heard the breath that everyone (all the girls, at least) had been holding. My eyes widened when I saw the next game. Of course, this game wouldn't be at the same place the previous one was, but it still shocked me to what we were doing. We were basically playing Hide n' Seek.

Instructions:

Game II: Hide n' Seek

1) Each team will take turns hiding and being sought out by another team

2) Mixed teams

3) Each player will be told individually what team they are on

4) Each team member will assume the identity of one of their other team members (code name or real name and {maybe} accents only)

5) Seeking team will have ten minutes to find everyone from the opposing team

6) Teams will switch when time is up

7) Five minutes to hide, then if found, will be like tag (real game, not previous game)

8) Blue team meet at water fountain in main courtyard

9) For better luck, look at previous rule

I smiled and looked at Bex. "Blue?" I mouthed. "Blue," she confirmed.

I pointed at myself and then her. "I'm you," is what the motion said. She showed me the motion for reverse and I shook my head and said that we'd talk about it later. Bex nodded at me.

"Have you all read your assignments?" There was a large amount of agreeing from the comms unit. "Good. Ladies and gentlemen, you may go to your meeting places. You have ten minutes to plan who you will be. Each team will be directed to its own secure line for a while. You still will be able to hear them after a bit. You may begin."

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I walked down toward the fountain. As soon as we got there, I squealed and ran up to a boy that was talking to three others.

"Hiya, Connie, how're you?" I asked.

 ** _A/N: Did ya like? I absolutely loved the last part, I've been thinking about doing that for a while. Ooooooooohh, guess who 'Connie' is! First one to get it right will be mentioned in the next Chapter! Seven days to reply!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did!_**

 ** _Chapter the Fourth_**

{Newman, Grant}

I stared at Conner as he opened his mouth to speak and was attacked by a girl from behind. Nick, Jonas, and I went into our attack modes and stood in stance.

"Hiya, Connie, how're you?" she asked.

The three girls behind her started laughing ferociously. Well, for spies they were laughing. One was giggling and the other two were smirking. The one on the left finally let out a chuckle and said, "Cam, come on, let the poor boy breathe!"

"Okay, Bex!" Cam responded. "You can come out now, I'm not blind!" she said to no one in particular.

Eight more boys and eight more girls came out of various hiding places around the fountain. A lot of the girls were saying stuff like "Is this him?" or "Wow, he's cute!" about Conner.

"Back to business!" Bex yelled. I took a step back this time; her voice was laced with a thick, British accent. All of the girls shut up and stood up straight and looked at her. The boys also shut up, but that was because the girl that was American a minute ago was now British. "Get your legends and go, seven minutes!"

Cam turned to us. "You too, boys." She turned back around. "Bex and Conner, come here!"

How she knew Conner I had no idea, but I wasn't going to not listen. Jonas and I agreed to be each other and then decided that we would also like to be in on this conversation. So, we walked up to them.

Cam and Bex looked annoyed. Bex was about to do something to us, but Cam held her back. "Five minutes, Bex, five. Conner, this is Rebecca." Bex snarled at 'Rebecca'. "I'm going to be Bex, but to confuse them; I want you to be me and Bex to be you!"

"What? You want me to be a girl!?" Conner asked.

Cam nodded. "Yes, Conner, _Cameron_ is a universal name!"

"Bex is going to be me how?"

"Well, _Connie_ , I was think that you'd figure that out by yourself. Got it?"

"Got it, Bex!" Conner answered. "But, you owe me!"

"And you owe me for Turkey!"

"Never mind, we're even!"

A voice crackled over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, the game begins and Green will go first. Good luck."

Cameron (the real Cameron) smirked and said in a perfect imitation of Bex's voice. "Come on, Cam, let's go hide!"

We all dispersed and the game officially began.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Goode, Zachary}

Great, we were hiding first, yeah! I was hoping to evade the Chameleon whether she was Green or Blue. My comms unit became a lot noisier and I heard loudly and clearly, "Come on, Cam, let's go hide!"

"Chameleon?" a girl with medium length copper hair named Tina asked.

Another girl named Mick responded, "Yeah, sounds like her impression of Duchess, Paparazzi! It's kind of obvious that they would choose to switch identities."

She sort of stopped saying anything after that because a boy said, "I'm coming, I'm coming, Duchess!"

"Chameleon switched her name with a _boy_? After what she did last semester, she still trusts boys? Did you know this?" Anna asked the girls.

All of the girls that I had talked to were sophomores, like me, and they shook their heads. So was the guy that had said he was coming. "The boy that she switched with is Conner Morgan. Does that help anything?" I told them.

Eva looked up. "That was Conner?" I nodded. "That explains everything!"

Mark Foster told us that we needed to hide soon. We all got up and went to go hide somewhere. I thought that a good place to hide would be a little kid's movie at the movie theatre. The girls, especially Tina, agreed that that would be a good place to go.

We went to go 'see' Hotel Transylvania. Apparently, a lot of other teens wanted to see this movie or (Maybe) were forced to take their sibling to it and brought a friend. I saw a familiar looking boy and a blonde girl in the last row. Their eyes flickered around the room toward the entrances and everyone that was walking in any way. I motioned to the others that we were with to go sit in the ten seats in front of those two and the two seats next to them.

The others and I walked up the row toward the boy. I took a look at his face and almost froze. Conner Morgan was sitting in a dark theatre with a girl clinging onto his arm. I nodded to him and tried to sit down next to the girl. She stuck her arm out and smiled up at me sweetly.

"Sorry, honey, but these seats are reserved," her voice was coated in honey, but there was a secret venom laced into it.

I nodded at her. "Sorry."

"Excuse me," a British voice behind me said, "but, you're blocking our seats."

Tina and I turned around. A red headed girl and a blonde wigged Grant were carrying popcorn trying to get through. We let them to their seats and they sat and shared the popcorn with each other and the two beside them. The movie was at an interesting point when Mr. Solomon said, "Ladies and gentlemen, go back to your stations. In two minutes, I will tell you who is it next."

We got up and left through the back exit and ten people in the row behind us followed. Conner, Grant, and the two girls ran down the aisle and out the door laughing. The girl that had the popcorn had looked familiar in some way and I kept trying to place what it was about her that I recognized. I snapped out of it and ran over to elevators by the food court. Most of the team was already there.

"The Red team is now it!" Mr. Solomon told us over the speaker.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

{Morgan, Cameron}

"The Red team is now it!" the familiar voice of Mr. Solomon floated through the comms unit.

"Camo, Chameleon, Programmer, we should disguise ourselves as other people from our schools or regular civilians," I whispered, hoping that the others couldn't hear. "Then, pretend that we are going on a date and if they suspect anything, we'll run toward the people and get them tracked."

They agreed that we'd dress up as civilians that we'd seen or just random people. Instead of going on a date, we should split up and be two separate 'couples'. I highly doubt that Bex would want to date my brother (no offense, Conner).

Grant and I ran off to be a couple. I had given him a bigger nose, a mole by his eye, and scars both on his lip and by his eye. His hair was also 'longer' and was now red. My wig had been cut up to my chin and was dyed a copper color. I also wore a load of, ugh, makeup and had added a mole by my nose. None of my friends would have expected this of me. Of course, our clothes were also changed. Somehow, even though I was very flashy in my opinion, we blended in and I felt like a chameleon.

We wandered around the mall aimlessly for minutes and the entire game seemed pointless. No one would be able to find us. A few times we passed students that looked like they could be from our schools, but they didn't notice us. To make the façade seem more real, we talked about 'school' and other stuff. I thought that making up lives and details as we talked was fun.

That game ended and it was our turn to be 'it'. The game was so very easy and we'd tagged all except the sophomores within the first five minutes. Well, the Green sophomores were out. Connie told me that the only people that he didn't recognize in some way were his roommates (Alex, Logan, and George) and Grant's roommate Zach. I responded by telling him the only people that I hadn't seen go out were Eva Alvarez, Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, and Mick Morrison.

Tina was fawning over some blonde, who grant told me was probably Zachary in a wig, and was tagged way too easily. Zachary never seemed in the right position to be tagged. I stopped trying after a while. Eva and Mick were tagged by Bex because she 'fell' down the stairs and landed on them (the girls, not the stairs). Anna tried to help the three of them up and so did Grant and he tagged her.

Connie's roommates, the helpful gentlemen, tried to help Grant and Bex and that resulted in them getting tagged with the trackers. Connie, being the helpful gentleman he is, revealed to me that Zachary's weakness is people that have family problems or are hurt emotionally.

I smiled at Connie and pulled out a phone. Pretending that I was fighting with my mother, I started walking toward the vague direction the Zachary and Tina were. Angrily cutting off the 'conversation', I ran past the two of them. Behind me, I heard Zachary tell Tina he had to go to the bathroom.

My running was the sloppy untrained kind and I hoped that it helped lower Zachary's guard. Thankfully it did because when I tripped myself and went sprawling across the floor (keeping my new wig in place perfectly), he rushed to help me up. I had let down my professional skills for my façade and actually skinned my knees and palms. My eyes were teary and puffy. I am an excellent actress.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zachary asked, helping me up.

Not looking at him, I nodded and tried to brush off my jeans. When my hands came in contact with my pants I winced. He completely bought my bait and went to get a wet cloth to dab my hands with. Because I (more specifically, my cover) didn't normally get handsome (as if!) guys helping her, I sat and waited for him.

He came back out and dabbed at my hands. "So, why were you running?"

"My horrible mother won't allow me to do anything and came here and practically hit my friend because we were trying to have a conversation and she wasn't 'proper company'," I rambled to him. "So, when I explained this to my mother, she slapped me and told me not to question her and to grow up. I got out of their as fast as I could and she just called me to order me to go back to where she is. Now I wish my dad had won custody of me in the divorce because then I could have real friends!"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks by the end, but I wasn't sobbing. Well, I wasn't _audibly_ sobbing. Part of my façade was to be this girl and live her life. This seemed an appropriate thing to be upset about in my opinion.

"Hey," whispered Zachary. "It's going to be okay. Just tell your mom how you feel about the situation. Come on, you look like you need something to eat." He held out his hand to help me up and when I did get up, my foot caught the seat and I fell on top of him.

I smiled at him shyly. You might be surprised, but it was a genuine smile. I had beat Zachary Goode at his own game. He was tagged, I wasn't. I knew that I had tagged him just in time too because Mr. Solomon's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the game has ended. Report to the food court immediately and wear your disguises. We'll find out then who was tagged and who wasn't. Hurry!" he told us.

Bex decided to call my phone then. I answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Martha. He's here? I'm coming! Bye!" I exclaimed while Bex said the right things to make Zachary think that I was going to see my dad. "Um, thank you, but I've got to go. I'm really grateful for your help!" The last bit was called over my shoulder as I ran in the _opposite_ direction from the food court.

 ** _A/N: HI, I know I haven't updated in a while and so here is a longer chapter. Hope you liked. Also, I'm running out of ideas for games, so tell me some! I don't think that we'll be in the same place after this. I've had this sitting on my computer for quite a while. Unlike what I said in my last update, I've decided not to put this story up for adoption._**


	5. Chapter 5

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
